This invention relates to cartons, particularly a one piece carton suitable for heating frozen food in a microwave oven.
Microwave ovens have taken an often prominent place in the homeowner's kitchen. Many frozen foods, both vegetables and other foods, are quickly and conveniently heated in microwave ovens. To do so the food must be removed from the package, be it a paper carton or a foil spray, placed in a dish suitable for use in a microwave then heated. There are several reasons for this extra step. Metal objects, such as aluminum foil trays containing the food, cannot be used in the microwave ovens. Some cartons are not designed to hold liquids. Many other cartons which are designed to hold liquids are made using adhesives, which when subjected to the heat of the microwave oven can produce off-tastes and off-doors in the food.